


(Don't) Burn down everything for me

by XVIICPRC



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (dont judge it too hard this was written in april), F/M, Local Avenger may Have Feelins but Doesn't express them Normally, Saber is reminded of Shirou by Expecific Situations, This was made for me by me to appeal to me, anyway, but they only spoke a few lines so, guess they never saw it coming :), local farming mission in chaldea goes wrong, there are some other characters as well like mash or elizabeth but their role is really small, there's blood on two images but nothing too graphic, this takes place after camelot but before babilonia in the fgo timeline hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVIICPRC/pseuds/XVIICPRC
Summary: It was a simple mission. It shouldn't have ended up like this.In which the Master is hurt, a certain Avenger thinks of this, and a Saber talks with him.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	(Don't) Burn down everything for me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it has been a while since...I uploaded here...  
> This fic was done at the beggining of April but I never got around to posting it. Guess I just didn't feel like it/was slightly embarrased haha  
> I like to think I could write this better now that I have written more in my free time in many things.
> 
> But oh well- hope you enjoy!

In an instant, hell made itself present.

It had been a simple enough mission, there was a remnant of the Atlas institute on Camelot, and Romani had Rayshifted them to recover any sort of data inside the building for analysis about…...Something that flew over her head, if Cyra was being honest.

“Cyra, do you understand why that information is vital?” Roman had asked before she left with her Servants for the mission  
“I do! No worries Doctor” She didn’t get it. _At all_ “But for now, just get the info and skedaddle”.  
The doctor had a strange look on him, not quite worried since he trusted in her capabilities to handle situations, it was a look of anxiety and-

“Please be careful”

The institute had been locked from the inside, they tried to enter through the secret sand trap and nothing. Cyra could have said something about how it must have been Sherlock who did it, but…..

“What could have closed of this place?” Chimed in the doctor.

…..He wanted to keep his presence secret from Romani because he hid something, and had requested both her and Mash to not speak up about him.

Cyra had even brought her strongest Servants to dispatch enemies quickly, since the Institute had powerful opponents last time she was there.

Avenger, Tamamo-no-Mae, Mash, Artoria and Elizabeth-

Should she had brought more Servants? If she had done that their strength would have been lowered, but there was strength in numbers right? Would that have helped?.

The moment they left the institute’s entrance, they had been surrounded by Sphinxes . So many. Why had there still been roaming outside the Institute?

Probably a security measure?

These were smaller, but faster.

They all nearly got knocked down, Elizabeth, Artoria and Mash were trying to avoid the enemies from closing in. Mash had been protecting all of them from any fatal hits, Elizabeth and Artoria used their weapons to keep the Sphinx at bay, while Tamamo and Avenger attempted to gain more ground and make their opponents to pull back with their combined flames. 

All of them did their best. 

“Doctor! Bring us back!” How fast could Romani Rayshift them? Often times it was long enough for them to say their goodbyes to their allies, but now…..“This is getting out of hand!”

“I’m trying to speed up the process” His voice was calm, but anyone paying attention could point out it was a front. That didn’t reassure her at all “Please hold on just a little more!”

“Well what do you think we’re doing?!” Everyone was barely holding on, and she already had used three of her Command Seals. They were able to clear the area after that. 

Damn, this Rayshift takes its sweet time, huh?.

It looked as if the battle was finally over, no more enemies had spawned, they could finally go home.  
“Battle’s over, good job! Knew you could make it” Congratulated the doctor to the only members left standing on the party, relief in his voice.

“Barely” She sighed while she placed her hands on her hips “And we didn’t even get the info”.

“The info doesn’t matter if you’re hurt, your life is top priority here” answered Roman, in that commander tone he uses to show a distance a leader has from their subordinates, one used to separate personal feelings from business, despite saying something that should make her feel happy because she is appreciated, even if its-

“Yeah, if I die, no more Master’s left to save humanity”

“Doctor” stepped in Mash “Is something wrong with the Rayshift? It’s taking longer than usual for the process to finish”

“Tamamo, can you heal Liz and Artoria? They took more damage”  
“Of course! Nothing to worry ab-” She stopped abruptly. One of her fox ears twitched “We’re not done”  
“What?” Replied Romani in the intercom “Nothing’s on the radar”

“Below us, hiding with magical energy” Tamamo’s ears are flat against her head “Master, everyone, slowly step back”

“Eh? Couldn’t it be you’re still on edge?” Asked Elizabeth “Deerlet, are you su-”  
“Elizabeth” Cyra said her complete name, instead of merely Liz, with the tone of an absolute silent order.

There are very few times where Cyra had to be strict with her Servants. She believed in cooperation and that Master/Servant are merely titles, but to a certain degree. She is as friendly as she can with every new Servant she makes a contract with, but those unwilling to cooperate are met with Chaldea’s Last Master, not Cyra Kuromaki, who happened to be their Master.

“More Sphinxes, five” Explained Tamamo “Will reach the surface in ten seconds”  
“One for each Servant to take down”  
“Everyone, remain still, and on command-” She locked eyes with each one of her Servants.

“Nine”

They could have separated before contact with the enemy, but this would have meant the Sphinxes could have changed their route underground and attack everyone at the same time. 

“Seven”

However if they reach the surface together and then her Servants make distance, they could deal as much damage as they can when they enemies come out bundled together, and deal the finishing blows when they separate to attack the Servants.

“Five”

Avenger would carry her for the few seconds when they scatter, being the closest one to her.  
Close- that is a good way to describe them, but that barely scratches the surface-  
“Two”  
“One-”

“NOW!”

The plan seemed to go well-  
Five Sphinxes appeared at the center of where they were standing, her Servants gained a good distance from where they once stood.  
The Count had gotten her message, and had carried her farther from the group, meanwhile the others attacked with everything they had.

She watched from a safe distance, how everyone took down their respective Sphinxes.

The enemy fell like dominoes.  
“.... They took them down too easily”

“The battle is over? For real this time?” Panted Elizabeth, using her spear as support. Battle continuation saving her for today.  
“It seems so” Replied Artoria, as she took out Excalibur from the back of the corpse she killed.

“Incredible Magic detection Tamamo-No-Mae, even when the enemies revealed themselves our radars didn’t pick it up” Chimed in DaVinci  
“But clearly! I am Master’s dependable fox-shrine Maiden” smiled Tamamo at the complement, which DaVinci clearly didn’t said just to mess with Roman, who was currently with his head lying on the command board.

A sight escaped his lips “Good thing you brought her Cyra, otherwise………..”  
“Doctor" interrupted Mash "-need I remind you of the Rayshift?”  
“We truly need to see what’s wrong with it, return here for now. We will suspend further activities until we can one-hundred percent confirm this won’t happen again”

Even if Roman hadn’t said it, she would have refused to use the Rayshift again until it was fixed. He did say her life was priority “Uh, yeah. I sure hope it does”

And, as they waited to return to Chaldea, Cyra noticed how the Count was farther from the group, examining the fallen Sphinx.

She walked towards him “Something interesting?”  
“No. It had Assassin-like characteristics, making it more deadly than a normal variation. But aside from that, this is merely a Sphinx”  
“Oh”  
“It would be good for you to have that Caster near you. She picked up on these when the command room didn’t”

“Safer with Tamamo, local Assassin-esque enemies detector, got it”  
His words sound cold, on surface level. It’s a logical thing to want the safety of their Master, for all humanity depends on her.   
But Cyra knows what he would say if he simply said the logical thing. He hides his feelings with logical, calculated words the eavesdropper would dismiss.

How a “return well” actually means “please come back safe”. Simple things, easily overlooked.   
Cyra however, has an eye for details, as they say.  
(And, when no one is around to listen, what he says changes)

They both started to walk towards the group, Avenger a little behind Cyra.

(He wants to hold her hand right now- _“No”_ )

“Ah, Count” She turned to face him “When-”

She didn’t finish her question. 

There were six Sphinxes in total.  
Five were killed.   
One had hidden below her.  
Claw of Unseen shape.   
An upwards slash from one Sphinx right on her back-

To Servants, those attacks shouldn’t deal much damage to their bodies. But for a human-

The impact of the attack would have sent her rolling on the sand across the battlefield had Avenger not caught her.   
_“Ah…....he smells like ash and….blood…..my blood?”_  
Her back feels warm, while she feels without energy, darkness creeping up on the corners of her vision.   
Oh, she will fall unconscious, isn’t she?  
_“Hey………. everyone has a first time”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

His Master is bleeding.  
There is one more Sphinx and four Servants left standing counting him. 

His Master is unconscious.  
The Doctor needs more time for the Rayshift to finish, however that time is undetermined. Why does it take so long?! The more time goes on his Master could die! 

Among the Servants the Shielder is the best one to protect their Master while the other two fight, this shouldn't be a problem since it is just one but what if more come from below?   
_His Master could die._

-but they can’t unleash their Noble Phantasm or they will consume more Mana out of Cyra and she needs that to help her recovery and he knows he should hand her to Mash but he doesn’t want to let go but she is unresponsive in his arms losing so much blood and-

“Master!” Mash came running, worry all over her face with a hidden anger lurking behind her eyes, while the others followed close behind. Was that anger directed at him or those Sphinxes? Herself for not protecting her Senpai?  
If she kept Cyra safe, none of that mattered.

That creature called for more backups, it seems as it never ends. _“Cheaters, they keep respawning”_ she would say.

“Shielder”  
He carefully handed her to Mash.  
The Saber used her cape to slow down the bleeding, beating him on the action.

Some of her blood is on his clothes, and he’s sure there’s some on his face as well.

It won't help Cyra to kill this creature but wouldn't it feel so good?   
The Sphinx attacks with its claws so to destroy those the enemy would be the most effective strategie and it would feel so good to rip its limbs apart, to see it suffer while it keeps trying to survive and-  
No.   
It won’t make a difference if he kills it or not.  
A smile creeps up on his face.  
**It won’t make a difference if he kills it or not.**

********

********

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To see the Avenger fight like this is something completely different, contemplated Artoria Pendragon.   
His attacks are as brutal and relentless as a Berserker, without restraint. Yet there is a certain skill and tactical movement behind his assaults that most Berserkers lack. His flames don’t burn everything without consideration of friend from foe, regardless of what his demeanor and attitude may lead one to believe.

For a moment, when their Master had been attacked, she saw herself.  
A certain battle from another time in another place. A boy with hair like the sunset who took a blow meant for her-  
The Master’s blood on their face.

The Count is the Servant least likely to appreciate her getting involved in the battle to back him up, she knows what happens when other people get involved in battles not meant for them.  
A particular Lancer comes up to mind when considering the possible reactions.

However, this is no duel for honor, these are mere creatures.

Before dashing into battle, she looks behind her.  
Tamamo is using her spells to heal the wound on Master, however it was an attack embedded with corrosive magical energy, so the most she can do is stop it from spreading.  
Elizabeth is crying, telling her how she won’t forgive her if she dies, how she’ll force her spirit back into her body if she has to.  
Fear is slowly crawling up on Mash, if her reaction is any indicator of that. She never lost someone so close to her-  
-Artoria hopes she never does.  
“Rayshift incoming in ten seconds”

Her aid in battle wasn’t needed, Avenger is coming towards the group. Not even the fallen bodies of the Sphinxes where left behind.  
All were consumed by flames of hatred.

“Avenger”  
“Saber”  
“The Rayshift will start”  
“.......About time”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Naturally, when they arrived back in Chaldea, panic had already taken root.  
After all, the last hope for humanity, it’s only Master, had been fatally injured on battle and was near death.

Doctor Romani, alongside the medical staff and the many Servants specialized in healing came to aid the Master.

How long did it take? It could have been mere minutes thanks to the cooperation of the Servants with the doctor. It could have been hours..

The air was heavy Chaldea.

Many Servants bore holes in the backs of the skulls of those who went with Cyra. They were there and yet their Master had been hurt.   
Some understood that it was something no one could have seen it coming, others were angry at themselves for not going with her that day, since they could have done something at least!

And certain Servants were confrontational at them. They weren't wrong, after all the main job of Servants is to protect their Masters. 

Elizabeth broke down crying the moment they started yelling at her, as if she wanted Deerlet to be hurt and die! She made such an effort to understand her and support her dreams, yet these people said that to her!  
Tamamo comforted her in an embrace while baring her fangs at them. Could they have done something different in her place? Of course not, no one could know!

Artoria merely looked down, and the Count walked past them.

Mash never left Cyra's side since they returned. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The Avenger is missing.  
An odd detail if you asked Artoria, considering how close he is with Cyra, he only had disappeared when he had been first summoned, and when spotted by other Servants he would simply vanish into the shadows. 

But the peculiar situation every Servant had found themselves into at the moment of being summoned, along with the camaraderie and friendliness of their fellow Servants made nearly everyone more social, regardless of their past or actions. 

Being one of the oldest Servants in Chaldea, the blue Saber had been alongside Cyra for all of the Singularities she had gone through. She reminded her of a certain Master she had back then, in another time in another place, one she had cared a whole lot about.  
Maybe it was their inexperience in being a Master, or their respect and good treatment of Servants as people instead of disposable tools.

She wondered why that Archer hadn’t appeared in Chaldea yet, this place seemed like a good change of pace for his usual gloomy demeanor.

Sometimes she finds him lingering outside of the infirmary for a few seconds, before disappearing for the rest of the day.

Maybe she can't do much, but something is something. 

\------------------------------

Cyra is still at the infirmary, and won’t leave for many days.

So logically, she will grow bored quickly. Cyra may have her phone and other Servants to keep her occasional company, but, in her own words- 

_“If I do not draw I’ll go crazy, but if I go crazy I can’t draw”_

She could just ask for someone to bring her that, but he is absolutely sure she won’t.   
Cyra would see the mere fact that she asked as a nuisance, which she hates.  
The Count had tried to help her stop feeling this way every time she wanted something from someone, whenever that was a favor or a request from her part.  
After all, she does whatever she can for whoever asks, why would she deny herself the right to ask in return?  
_“I don’t do it just for them to owe me a favor”_ she would say, and he would argue it’s just natural that she deserves to ask in return, that it would only be selfish for her to do so if she never did anything for anyone.  
She simply smiled and said “I know”.

Naturally, Cyra hasn’t asked anyone for the book. And even if other Servants wanted to bring it back to her, it would feel wrong to enter her room without her permission while she was two floors below on the infirmary.

He would simply take a small detour to her room, pick up her sketchbook from her nightstand, and leave it at the infirmary.  
Of course, he isn’t giving it to her directly, he’ll merely leave it where she can see it.

What would he say to her? _“Here”_ and leave to avoid talking about the fact that she nearly died in his arms? Or him entering, leaving the book and exiting as quickly as possible without making eye contact or exchanging words with her? 

That’s too cold, uncaring, even by his standards.  
Then again, even he noticed how he changes around her.   
He caught himself looking at her when she laughs, how she hides her smile with her left hand, or how when she gets lost drawing her head tilts slightly to the right, or how her hair falls on her face-

He wouldn’t call himself subtle, theatrics were a part of him for most of his life. Even Cyra had mentioned how “extra” he is in most of his actions. But he isn’t someone who’s open about his feelings, while Cyra wears her heart on her sleeve. So the most probable thing to happen is for his actions to be misunderstood.

He’s staring at the source of his current dilemma, the sketchbook belonging to his Master. There is a smug Fou drawing on the front, sticking his tongue out.  
It feels as it’s mocking him.

Maybe he should ask someone else to give it to her? That seems more reasonable, the executioner is a good option, she’s good friends with him and spends most of the time there.

It’s a better option than to face her in his current state.

_“I wouldn’t know what to do if you had died”_ plagues his head in silence.  
But she didn’t. That’s what matters, yet she almost does and-

He didn’t expect to run into the King of Knights herself, Artoria Pendragon, one of the oldest Servants summoned to Chaldea, right as he left Cyra’s room “Ah, King of the Cavern, I have been meaning to speak with you”  
“Oh? And what does the King of Britons require of someone like me?” 

Despite how many times they have gone into battle together, their relationship could be best described as “acquaintances with a friend in common”. Aside from greetings in halls or the nod here and there, neither the Saber or the Avenger had found some sort of common ground to build a friendship on.

“It’s in regards to our Master, and her recent injuries”  
“......What about it?”

Artoria noticed the book he held, but didn’t comment on it.  
Of course, only the newest of the newest Servants would not recognize it, since you can always spot the Chaldea Master in her free time drawing on it on differents spots across the facilities.  
If one were to look, they could make a timeline of what Servants she has summoned in what order, Cyra always does at least a small doodle everytime someone new comes to Chaldea.

“You shouldn’t be mad at yourself or at Master for what happened” said the Saber quietly, in an attempt to sound less as someone giving a command, and more as a comrade giving advice since she lived this before “I have seen this happen previously” 

“I am not-” a pause, and a look of doubt that left as quickly as it came “To our Master?” 

“No, not her, my previous Master” The Count didn’t answer, and seemed to grow slightly irritated, but she continued “He did the same for me back then, and I was wrong to blame either him or I”

“Of course, he had some-” He had an inner conflict fueled by his guilt of being the only survivor in an event she caused indirectly alongside his desire to be a hero for he promised his father right before he died, but that’s not what she’s here for “-complex reasoning for helping, but he did it with my well-being in mind first and foremost”

“I am not the ideal person to talk fondly of the past, King of Knights”  
“Apologies, Count”

“I was devastated seeing him lying on the floor with his blood spreading everywhere, he had, after all, taken a Berserker attack head-on in my place”.

“While it would be rude for my part to assume, it would not be far fetched for you to feel the same way. Even if Master didn’t receive a blow so fatal it spilled her guts on the floor in front of you”

“My point is that Master really cares about you, and I'm sure she wants you to not suffer for her condition right now.”

"..............Ha, who would've thought? The King of Britain sharing a personal experience with someone such as I" 

She may have done some things wrong when alive, but at the end of the day, Artoria Pendragon was a good person who acted for the well being of her people and willingly threw away her humanity for a good cause. Him however-

"...........If I had Avalon, I would have used it on Cyra the moment I could" Artoria doesn't know why she said that, but it's her own way of saying "I also care about her a lot, and use everything in my power to help her", in an attempt to support the Count, to let him know how much Cyra means to her as well.   
“......It already happened, no need to dwell on the past”  
“Are you saying that to me or yourself?”

He didn’t give an answer right away, instead he took a few steps down the hallways, before stopping.  
“..........I thank your effort, but my nature doesn’t let me take any advice at heart”  
And he walked towards the darkness of the corridor, the shadows welcoming him before Artoria could say anything.

A small conversation on a hallway, that no one needs to know about.

Cyra wants to draw. So badly.  
But she can’t just ask for them to bring her her sketchbook, it would give the impression she didn’t care that she almost died and just thought of drawing.

God, she almost died by bleeding out.  
What is one meant to do about it? It was something that no one could have seen coming. Her mind had gone numb, her body had felt light, her memory a blank. 

There are three parallels slashes on her back, probably permanent.

“Had you not turned around, the Sphinx would have teared your stomach, so you really where lucky back there” had commented Sanson after the treatment.  
“You know me, I am one lucky gal” 

“There will still be a trace of the scars, but not as noticeable as if they had healed naturally”

Right, magic.  
Maybe if she was a more powerful mage, or wore a different Mystic Code, she could have shot that Sphinx, defended or healed herself.   
Instead she simply fell unconscious.  
An incredible Master, completely dependant on her Servants. This was meant to be a cooperation between them, leaning into each other for support.

But she can’t ask- doesn’t deserve to.  
Not only did she fail the single objective on the mission assigned to her, Cyra had been injured and everyone had done their best to save her life.

The Servants that had accompanied all came to see her after the operation- all except one.  
(It’s selfish of her to say it, but she wanted to see him the most out of all of them).

Tamamo apologized for failing to detect that one Sphinx who hurt her, Elizabeth cried of relief to see her well, Artoria had carefully hugged her. All of them said they were sorry.

Cyra made everyone in Chaldea worried- she’s sure Mash cried and Romani is being eaten away by his guilt for sending her to recover information.  
Everyone is shouldering the responsibility of her injuries, but it should fall on her, not them.  
To simply ask more of them is wrong.

The Count had told her she should ask, she deserves it.   
But to ask for a favor back would mean that she is “making them pay back at her” for the help, not that she helped because she wanted to. 

To do so would prove she is-  
Cyra doesn’t think of herself as a good person.

Her thoughts are eating her alive- she needs to draw. 

“Thanks, Sanson” at least Cyra should thank him, it’s the least she should do.

The Assassin smiled at her “But you’ll still need to stay here, approximately three more days”  
“Ah” Could she make it to dawn of the third day?  
No, humanity is doomed. 

The door to the infirmary slided open, and the Count walked right in.

“Oh, hi Count”

“Hello”  
He’s lingering near the door.   
For how composed and dignified he appeared, Cyra noticed the awkwardness and a slight tension in the air.  
Sanson must have noticed too, since he stood up before saying “I will leave you two to catch up, then” and walked towards the door.

“No need, I just came to give something to Master and I’ll leave” replied the Count with indifference.  
Sanson walked towards the door, hands on his pockets and a calm air about him, despite being glared by the Avenger “It’s good for a patient to speak with someone they wanted to”

"Doctor's orders" said the Assassin as he left the infirmary, door closing behind him.  
Cyra, of course, didn’t miss the little wink he gave her the moment the Count turned his attention to her.

The Count left something on the table next to the bed-  
He brought her back her sketchbook.

It is far too quiet.   
Not in the normal, comfortable silence they always easily fall back into when alone. It’s uncomfortable, weird, uncommon.  
He’s probably upset- and it’s her fault.

It’s different from when they fight. That hostility, irritation, frustration that comes after hurtful words isn’t here.   
This is more similar after things have calmed down, when the words weight in, hesitation and remorsefulness, aversion. 

Cyra doesn’t blame him, being unable to do anything as someone you care about bleeds to near death does that to you.  
Or at least, that is what she would be feeling where their places swapped.

She hates having to make him feel that.

“I’m sor-”

“You nearly die, and what you’re worried about is how others feel about it?”  
“.....”  
“You shouldn’t apologize.”

It’s rare for the Count to do things like these.   
Things like these-

“I missed you”  
“Forgive me, but I needed some time to settle my thoughts”  
“Ah”

To show his affection in such a manner is rare, he shows it in a different way.  
His own words said it, he’s grudges, poison and vengeance that burns everything that comes closer.

So he doesn’t touch her in order to not hurt her.  
He never has outright said that, but it’s in the way he’s so careful with her, how light his touch is, keeping physical contact at minimum-

(Despite how much Cyra assures him that his touch doesn’t hurt her, nothing has happened and nothing will, how she’s absolutely sure he would never hurt her unwillingly-)

For him to do something like this, to be the one who initiates contact, for her-

“How much did you miss me?” He ask, feigning ignorance to the answer, smiling smugly.  
“Guess”  
He quietly laughed.  
That laugher is so low and evil, but does she loves it.  
She loves him.

_“Pas autant que moi. Mon complice bien-aimé”_


End file.
